


The Re-Education of Loki, God of Mischief and Lies

by Michael_T_Winges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Loki gets punished for crimes, Loki is Harry, M/M, Slytherin!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_T_Winges/pseuds/Michael_T_Winges
Summary: After Loki destroys a Midgardian temple, Odin banishes the God of Mischief and Lies to spend twenty five years with those he hates most. Sent to England disguised as a mortal child with no memories of Asgard and his true identity, Loki must bide his time before he can return home.But living as Harry Potter is not all that it seems. And when his memories start sweeping into his dreams, he begins to question everything.It doesn’t help that his soulmate is mortal. Or that she has all of the answers.





	1. The Judge

 

_You're the judge, oh no_   
_Set me free_   
_I know my soul's freezing_   
_Hell's hot for good reason_   
_So please, take me_

 

\- “The Judge,” Twenty One Pilots

* * *

 

 

It was a beautiful day for a sentencing on Asgard.

 

At least, it was for everyone but Loki. The Norse God of Mischief and Lies was trapped in the dungeons under the castle, under Odin’s private collection. He honestly did not understand what the big deal was. All he did was destroy the Library of Alexandria - which, okay, yes, he admits was seventy-three percent his fault, but the mortals were bleeding asking for it. They had no regard for the knowledge held in that library. Plus, it was over a millenia ago. Who cared?

 

Apparently, all of Asgard.

 

Loki wondered how word got out that he was on Midgard when the library burned. Probably Heimdall. The bloody guard only cared about the truth. What was wrong with some self-preservation?

 

Keys rattled as Loki looked up from his spot on the floor. He stared at his bloodied wrists. Hours of pulling on the magic-tampering shackles did severe damage. He probably broke his wrist at some point. Maybe they were coming to finally kill him.

 

One could only hope.

 

Thor walked in with his lackies. The God of Thunder twirled the keys around in his hand.

 

“Hello, Brother,” Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes. “Time for your sentencing.”

 

“About bloody time,” Loki muttered. Thor chuckled.

 

“Eager to learn your fate, Brother?” Loki growled as Thor removed the shackles from the hooks on the walls. Blood rushed to his fingers as he regained feeling.

 

“You know just as well as I do that we’re not brothers,” Loki snapped. Thor pulled him into a standing position. Loki stumbled for a few seconds before regaining his footing.

 

“You may be adopted,” Thor said. “But we grew up together.” Thor points to one of his lackies to open the door. The five of them exit the cell, Thor keeping a tight grip on Loki. “‘The water of the covenant is stronger than the blood of the womb.’” Loki stared at Thor, perplexed.

 

“Where did you learn that?”

 

“Midgard,” Thor replied. Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“Of course you did,” he griped. The group travelled through Asgard as momentary silence took over. It took took Loki several minutes to realize where they were heading.

 

“Wait!” Loki said. “Why are we heading to the Bifrost?” But there was no reply. Once they reached the Bifrost, Loki counted the number of people in the room. Including himself…

 

Eight people.

 

Heimdall, a crying Freya, Thor, himself, Thor’s lackies, and Odin. Odin stood by Heimdall as he held Freya up.

 

“Loki, son of Laufey,” Odin proclaimed to the room. “You are here for your sentencing.”

 

“Let’s skip the formalities, _Dearest father_ ,” Loki spat. “I want to know how you’ll kill me.” Odin laughed. _Laughed._

 

“Oh, no, Son,” Odin said. “I do not wish to kill you.” He relinquished his hold on Freya.  “No, your punishment will be much more… educational.” He stepped forward and came face to face with Loki. “Loki, I hereby sentence you to twenty five years on Midgard. You will live a mortal life with no memories of your time on Asgard. At the age of sixteen, you may start regaining your memories and powers, but you will not return to your full self until twenty five years have past. At that time, you may return to Asgard if you so choose.” Loki snarled at Odin.

 

“What makes you think that I would ever stay?” Freya stepped forward.

 

“Because we found your soulmate,” she said softly. Loki scoffed.

 

“I thought Gods didn’t have soulmates,” Loki said.

 

“That was I lie you invented to keep yourself from the truth,” Odin said. He had remained calm through the whole ordeal. “Your soulmate - and Thor’s - are not on Asgard. Why do you think Asgardian marriages are for life?” Loki’s breath became labored. Freya stepped forward and placed her hand on Loki’s forehead. A searing pain went through his body. His knees buckled as his body transformed.

 

The next thing Loki knew, he was carried to the Bifrost gate with no memories. What was happening? Where was he? The light of the Bifrost opening caught his attention as he and Freya left Asgard.

 

* * *

 

On July 31st, 1980, James and Lily Potter gave birth to their son. Freya, their miracle Healer, was the one who helped diagnose Lily’s issue and heal her. They became pregnant almost immediately afterwards, and now they had a son.

 

As years past, Harry learned to play pranks with Padfoot and Moony. Wormtail became a drunk after his mother passed, and after James had caught him trying to slip Firewhiskey into Harry’s snippy cup, he was banished from their lives.

 

When Harry started school, he was sorted into Slytherin with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theo Nott. As school progressed, he became the leader of the second Marauders, which consisted of the Slytherin boys in his year. The four wreaked havoc on the school, pranking everyone.

 

Their favorite person to prank, though, was Hermione Granger.

 

She was the top of their class and did not make friends easily. Her best friends were her books, homework, her Prefect badge, and her dumb cat, Crookshanks. When Harry told his parents about her, they’d stared at each other lovingly.

 

“Ah, young love,” was all his father would say whenever Harry brought her up.

 

His mother was much more insightful.

 

“Boys discover the desire to find their soulmate is in their teens, ” Lily said one night. “Your father was an early bloomer. He learned when he was fourteen that I was his soulmate. Most boys don’t know until they are sixteen. Girls will never know, though. It’s like a wake up call for boys to grow up.”

 

“How will I know who she is? Or if she’s a she?” Lily laughed.

 

“I was your father’s favorite person to prank before he realized who I was to him,” she said with a wink. Harry blanched.

 

“Granger is _not_ my soulmate!” Lily laughed and ruffled his hair.

 

“You’ll learn,” she said.

 

And learn he did.


	2. Young and Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns about his soulmate.

_And I lived so much life, l_ _ived so much life_

_I think that God is gonna have to kill me twice_

_Kill me twice like my name is Nikki Sixx_

_I woke up in my shoes again but somewhere you exist_

 

\- "Young and Menace," by Fall Out Boy

 

* * *

 

 

Harry sipped at his piping hot coffee, ignoring the burn it created as it slipped down his throat. His father was already at work, so his mother had to take him to the train. September 1st always left him with mixed feelings; he loved his friends and house, but he hated leaving his parents behind. At least he could look forward to making fun of Granger. He downed the last of his coffee before placing his empty mug in the sink. Lily entered the kitchen and smiled at her son.

 

"I have a good feeling about today," she said softly, running her fingers through his uncontrollable hair. She had always done this, ever since before he could remember. Now that he was taller, though, it was quite awkward. Harry swatted her hand away, grimacing.

 

"I'm alright, Mum," he grumbled. Sighing, Lily shook her head and looked over to his trunk in the corner.

 

"You're going to figure out who your soulmate is very soon," she cryptically said. Harry rolled his eyes. His parents often spoke about his supposed soulmate - and how his distrust of such a thing being normal. Soulmates were a girl's thing - a passing fantasy. How can a sixteen year old boy know who his other half is? Surely there is no such thing. But James and Lily  _insisted_ that he had one.

 

"Mum, even if I have a soulmate, what makes you think I'll meet her?" Harry inquired. "Over 5.8 billion people in the world - how can I possibly know her?" Lily turned to glare at her son.

 

"You'll feel like all the air has left your lungs and the world has stopped," she said. "So you better start looking, Harry James." Harry winced. She only pulled out the middle name if she were truly angry at him. She did the same thing with his father.

 

The clock chimed the time and Lily jumped into action.

 

"We'd best get going! Go grab your things, I'll meet you in the car." With that, she left Harry in the kitchen. Lily refused to leave her Muggle heritage behind her and foisted it upon Harry. He grew up with a television, car, radio - he even had his own Discman. James had no qualms, seeing as it all fascinated him. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus quickly followed suit, acquiring their own electronics. All were charmed to work around magic, so there was minimal interference. Harry picked up his Discman - containing the latest Nirvana album - and his trunk, heading out to the car. Their 1994 Cadillac Fleetwood was a gift from Uncle Sirius and Aunt Marinette - a thank you for setting them up. Lily had the trunk popped open and the motor running. Harry quickly put everything into place before taking the passenger seat next to his mother. She turned on some classical music -  _"It's good for your brain!"_ \- and they set off for the forty minute drive to King's Cross Station. Harry shut his eyes, relaxing to the music.

 

* * *

 

_Harry stood in a golden ballroom, drinking from a goblet. He wore green, black, and gold robes, his long hair hanging to his shoulders. Lucius stood off to the side, his long, blond hair falling down his back. He stood in the center of a group, holding up a large hammer with pride. He regaled everyone with his stories of bravery while Harry stood off to the side, glaring at him. A beautiful servant girl walked in front of him, her empty tray resting in her hands against her chest. She looked up at him through her lashes, smiling demurely. Harry felt immediately drawn to her - yes, she would warm his bed tonight. A voice startled him out of his stare down with the girl._

 

_"Your brother has a flair for the dramatic." Harry turned to find a woman who felt so strikingly familiar that he was stunned when his lips moved without his permission._

 

 _"I'd say I'm the more dramatic one, Mother," he said._ Mother?  _The woman smiled, patting him on the arm._

 

_"You two charge into battle, but he does the grunt work while you do the behind the scenes action," she said. "Thus, he tells the stories and garners attention." Harry feels himself shrug._

 

 _"It's no big deal,"_   _he said. The woman stared up at him, calculating her next words._

 

_"You're very quiet, Loki," she murmured. "Are you feeling quite well?"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry awoke with a gasp as Lily drove down the London streets. She turned to look at her son.

 

"Everything alright?" Harry nodded. He had been having the strangest dreams since his birthday - dreams of a place called Asgard and a different name.

 

"Just a strange dream," he said softly.

 

"You've been having that a lot recently," his mother said. She pulled into King's Cross Station, parked the car, and turned to her son, who shrugged at her. "Do you still dream about Loki?"

 

"Yeah," he responded. "But this one was super short, so there really wasn't anything happening. I just dreamt of a woman and called her mother." Lily smirked at her son.

 

"Maybe you were a god sent to earth and your mother's real name is Freya," she teased. Harry glared at her.

 

"Ha. You're hilarious." Lily laughed as she exited the car, Harry following suit. They hurried through the station, rushing to get to Platform 9 3/4. Once they were through the barrier, Harry looked around for his friends. He immediately spotted Draco and Theo standing off to the side with their parents, and took off for them, Lily trailing awkwardly behind him. He hated that his mother never felt welcome around his friends' parents, but she insisted on having his friends around, so they were all forced to interact. Narcissa and Alessia were always kind to her, and Lucius had warmed up slightly, but Mr. Nott - he absolutely refused to be addressed as anything else - treated her like scum, causing tension between the families. Harry was lucky that his friends did not care about her heritage - they welcomed it with open arms and hearts, although they did it more for their Muggle Studies courses than anything else. The group turned to Harry as he approached, the women smiling at the two newcomers.

 

"Lily, mia cara," Alessia cried, pulling her into a hug. The two had been pseudo friends while at school, although Alessia was four years older than Lily. Still, they stayed in touch over the years. Mr. Nott sniffed in disdain at 'The Interloper,' as he affectionately called Lily Potter. At least, that's what he called her to her face. Theo confessed that he called her far worse behind their backs. Harry turned to his friends, gesturing to the train.

 

"We should head on," he said. His friends readily agreed. It had become a sort of agreement to try to minimize the amount of time Mr. Nott and Lily spent around each other. Everyone else could defend Lily easily but Harry had seen the after effects one day when he was twelve and had decided enough was enough. Lily, Narcissa, and Alessia all hugged their sons goodbye while Lucius and Mr. Nott just nodded to their sons. The foursome took their trunks onto the train and went to their compartment. They looked more like businessmen than students - dressed in all black suits, black shirts, no ties. Their black robes billowed behind them, making everyone step out of their way. Once they reached their compartment, Draco pulled out his box of cigarettes and handed one to each of them. The door slid open for Daphne and Pansy to enter. Daphne curled herself into Theo's side, smiling up at him coyly. Pansy rolled her eyes at Blaise before sitting next to her betrothed. Harry lit his cigarette, taking a long drag.

 

Thank you, Uncle Sirius.

 

The train pulled away from the station shortly after the group started catching up. Harry watched as his mother's figure slowly became smaller and smaller before finally vanishing.

 

"Potter," Pansy called out to him. Harry turned to the girl, maintaining a bored façade. "We need to find you a girl." Harry took a final drag from his cigarette before vanishing the ashes.

 

"Don't you have a Prefect's meeting, Parkinson?" He countered. Rolling her eyes, she stood, gesturing to Draco, who grumbled while he put out his own cigarette and left with her. Blaise quirked an eyebrow.

 

"You good, mio amico?" Harry nodded.

 

"I just feel...  _off_ ," he said carefully. The remaining three nodded, easily accepting his answer. "But I'm Quidditch Captain this year." Theo smirked and Blaise laughed.

 

"No more close calls with Ravenclaw, right?" Harry had been the key to Slytherin's wins every year since his first year. Draco and Blaise were Chasers on the team, while Theo played Keeper. They needed to replace a Beater and the third Chaser this year. Harry had an inkling of who would make great replacements but he would still hold tryouts. At least he still had a decent team for next year, if everything went his way. Which he would make sure they did. Harry nodded, smirking at his friends.

 

"I think Weatherby and Larkins would make excellent additions," he said. "But Snape said I can't show favoritism in tryouts, so there's just another formality." Blaise cocked his head to the side.

 

"Isn't his little girl old enough now?" Harry narrowed his eyes at his Italian friend.

 

"Even if Lyra Snape wanted to be on the team, her father would kill her," he said.

 

"Nevermind the fact that she has a massive crush on you," Daphne said. "I mean, come on! You're four years older than her! She's barely twelve! Why would you want her?" Harry sneered at the thought.

 

"She just wants the Potter fortune," he said, crossing his arms. The group continued talking about Quidditch until Pansy returned.

 

"Draco's been paired with Granger for patrols," she sneered as she sat next to Blaise. Everyone in the car groaned in response. Harry stood.

 

"I'll go keep him company." He left the car in search of his best friend. He quickly found him toward the front of the train. Draco looked at him in relief.

 

"Merlin, I hate this," he said. "She's a nightmare." Harry chuckled before he heard a 'Humph!' from behind him as a door slid closed. He turned around and all the air left his lungs.

 

Before him stood a goddess. Gone was the wild-haired, buck-toothed girl from years past. Instead, a woman with soft ringlets, ample curves, and shapely thighs stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her busty chest, glaring at him. There was no denying it.

 

Hermione Granger was beautiful now.

 

Harry could not bloody well breathe.

 

"Don't you have somewhere else to look, Granger?" Draco said. Rolling her eyes at the two of them.

 

"Just stay away from me," she hissed before walking down the train aisle. When she entered the next car, Harry could finally breathe again.

 

"Shit," he hissed out. Draco stared at him in confusion. "Fuck!" Harry shouted, running his hands through his hair. Realization dawned on Draco's face, blood draining from his face. Because they both learned something awful. Terrible.

 

Hermione Granger was Harry Potter's soulmate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Reader,
> 
> Wow! An Update! I'm trying to stop stress eating, so I'm putting all of that energy into writing. Also, I'll be trying to update all of my other stories.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review! I'd love some feedback!
> 
> -MTW

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Reader,
> 
> Wow. Another story. Here we go. And another playlist one that is not part of the playlist series! I promise to upload to my other stories. I just need to get my life in order.
> 
> LIFE UPDATE: I graduated from University!
> 
> We're trying a different format for now. Let me know if you like the note at the end or at the beginning.
> 
> Please read, write, and review!
> 
> -MTW


End file.
